Forbidden Love By Balice1Swallen
by balice1swallen
Summary: What would happen if Jacob proposed to Renesmee and she is deemed 'not old enough' by the Cullens? Find out in this story
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love.

By Balice1Swallen.

Chapter 1.

The wind against the cliff was brisk and cold, but Renesmee didn't feel cold against Jacob's shoulder. Today was absolutely perfect, being 17 forever and spending the rest of eternity with a werewolf made her the luckiest person alive and no one can destroy that.

"Nessie," Jacob's soft husky voice said.

"Yeah," Her chime-like voice replied, sounding as though her thoughts were elsewhere.

"I need to ask you something," He began and he sounded very embarrassed , "You mean the world to me and I _promise _I will _always_ look after you and, could you possibly, do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked, his russet skin flushing.

This would have happened sooner or later, however it still surprised her as she remembers that her dad pacifically said to Jacob not too ask her to marry him until she was at least a century old.

"Yes, I mean that you should check with dad that it is okay with it or else he will do that weird head thing." Renesmee joked, pinching her forehead with her index finger and thumb.

"Yeah the leech is a freak." Jacob agreed, pulling out a small velvet from his pocket and then opened it to reveal a golden ring that had a ruby exactly in the center of it and had diamonds surrounding it. Gently, as if the lightest touch would destroy it, Jacob lifted up the ring and, taking Renesmee's left hand placed it on her ring finger.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed as she leaned in to Jacob and pressed her lips lightly to his, wishing this moment would never end…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

_Just let her marry Jake, _Bella thought to her forever 17 year old husband, giving him a rare insight to her mind, _He makes her happy, She always has a light in her eyes when she comes home from seeing him._

Edward sighed, he couldn't argue with that, as much as he wanted too, "Fine," He grunted, and it sounded do weird with his soft chime-like voice.

"You are even more childish then Emmett or Renesmee." Bella told him, rolling her eyes.

"Just 'cause you talk you guys quiet doesn't mean I can't hear you." Renesmee told then, her gleeful mood reflecting from every corner of her, as she went to the door of their little fairy tale cottage.

"English," Bella told her.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked her and before she could answer an ear-splitting scream came from somewhere outside.

"RENESMEE!" Alice's voice cut through several octaves.

_Should I go? _Renesmee sarcastically thought to her dad, as her hand hovered over the door handle.

Edward knew that there is no point trying to fight against Alice, so just nodded in defeat.

"Which one?" Alice asked, though the window, holding up two different designs and Bella- who was already holding in the urge to laugh- burst out laughing.

"Only you Alice," Bella chuckled.

"Oh, I'm glad you think this is funny, your daughter is threatening to Vegas! I can't have her go to Vegas!" Alice ranted on. "Oh and Carlisle has called for a family meeting, three guesses why."

"Okay, I'll race you," Renesmee said as she stormed out of the cottage.

"Oi," Bella told Edward, "Remember Jake's memory's of me?" She asked him, he flinched and nodded, "If you don't let her marry Jake then she could be worse." She warned him.

Renesmee just watched helplessly as the rest of her family came into the dinning room and sat at the dinning table.

"Okay the," Carlisle started, "Now Renesmee, I know you want to marry Jacob but the rest of us think that you two should slow down a bit."

And Renesmee just closed her eyes and thought _Let me watch my world disappear…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Why?" Renesmee asked.

"Because he's a mongrel." Rosalie interrupted whatever Carlisle had been about to say.

"Rose no," Carlisle told her, "Y our too young at the moment, we don't want to start people talking." Carlisle's logic and soft voice was impossible to doubt.

"So wait a year then…" Renesmee's voice was too reasonable.

"Give it two, then we'll talk," Carlisle chuckled.

_It sounds like we're talking about me getting a new phone. _Renesmee thought sarcastically as she looked around and realised that Rosalie wasn't there…

*****

Rosalie's nose was turned up as she walked to Jacob's house- the revised treaty allowed any of the Cullen's to come onto Quileute land- and she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Jacob asked, as he opened the door, "Oh it's you Blondie." All of a sudden he was nervous.

"Okay, now look Jacob," Rosalie started to say, "Can you just leave Renesmee alone, we all know that this is just another one of your sick plans to stay in touch with Bella, now stop using Nessie before you hurt her." She flicked her blond hair and walked away before a very confused Jacob could respond.

Jacob retreated back into his house and just wrote Renesmee an apology letter and, as soon as he was safely away from the house he transformed into a wolf and- for the second time in his out-stretched life- he left Jacob Black behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The meeting dragged on and Renesmee managed to escape to Jacob's and stopped in shock at the trail of clothes outside his house, as she went inside waiting for an explanation as to what was going on all she could see was a letter on the table addressed to her.

_Nessie,_

_I have left you. It is too difficult to be together now and your family's reaction has proven this too me. Also, I never loved you, you were just an easy way to stay in touch with your mum. _

_Don't bother looking for me because I will just disappear again._

_Yours, Jacob…_

Renesmee couldn't help but blink and stare at the letter, _'Don't bother looking for me…' _and _'I never loved you…' _all of it was just a lie. _I need to find him and see if it is true._

All of it was a lie, every time he said that he loved her and then proposed to her meant nothing, her world was crashing around her.

There was no way to stop any of it.

Renesmee just ran past Jacob's house and didn't stop running until she got home and then into her bed where she just stayed and cried for what seemed like an eternity.

All she could think was, _My world, my life…my love. All of it was a lie…_


End file.
